Magocracy of Dalaran
'''Dalaran '''was one of the seven human nations to join the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. It was located to the west of the snowy regions of the Alterac Mountains, in the grassy foothills to the north of the farming community of Hillsbrad. History Dalaran was one of the original city-states founded during the time of the Arathorian empire. Since then, it has become a hub of magical knowledge in Lordaeron and the rest of the world. Ruled by the Council of Six from the Violet Citadel, Dalaran was a powerful nation, lending aid, mages and sorcerers to the war effort during the Second War. Second War During the Second War, Dalaran pledged themselves to the Alliance of Lordaeron, sending them large amounts of help. It was attacked by orcs under Teron Gorefiend for the Eye of Dalaran, but was later rebuilt. It housed an incredibly large library, containing books on almost everything, was the home of some of the greatest sorcerers of Azeroth, including Archmage Antonidas, Khadgar and Jaina Proudmoore. Third War and Reconstruction It was ultimately destroyed during the Third War, during a Scourge attack led by former prince Arthas Menethil. The mages led a valiant battle, but were ultimatly defeated. Soon after the Scourge left the area, Grand Marshal Garithos retook the ruins from the stragglers. Survivors started to return and began the reconstruction of the city, which took until the War against the Lich King. The area surrounding the ruins became a target for Forsaken skirmishes. .]] Dalaran had forces stationned in the nearby town of Ambermill, from which they assured Alliance power in Silverpine, the Lordamere Internment Camp and watched the Dark Portal from the towers of Nethergarde Keep. During the reconstruction, Archmage Rhonin Redhair was chosen to lead the Council of Six and led the Kirin Tor until his demise in the Bombing of Theramore. He chose neutrality, allowing the Horde sanctum in the city, thanks to the Sunreavers' vouching, and the fact that at least three of Dalaran's best wizards have had good dealings with the Horde in the past. The Northrend Wars While the city was underneath the dome rebuilding, Malygos, the Spell-Weaver, declared war on all magic users and started the Nexus War. Around this same time the Horde and Alliance began to mobilze against the Scourge in Northrend. The Council of Six decided to magically move the city up from Hillsbrad and fly it above Crystalsong Forest in central Northrend. Dalaran served as a hub for both the Horde, who were supported by the Sunreavers, and the Alliance, who were supported by the Silver Covenant. With the aid of Azeroth's greatest heroes and the dragonflight of the Wyrmrest Accord, the magi of Dalaran defeated Malygos and ended the Nexus War. Shortly after the Nexus War ended the Kirin Tor shifted its attention to Storm Peaks and the secrets of Ulduar. Again with the aid of the greatest heroes of the day the Kirin Tor succeeded in keeping the prisoners locked inside the titan complex. Dalaran served as an important base for heroes as they marched with the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade against the Lich King. With the fall of the Lich King peace reigned in Dalaran as it was largly unaffected by the destruction wrought Deathwing. Purge of Dalaran With the theft of the Divine Bell by Sunreaver forces, Jaina Proudmoore expelled the Horde from Dalaran in the Purge of Dalaran and pledged the Kirin Tor to the Alliance. Lady Proudmoore also took up the role left behind by Rhonin and became the leading member of the Council of Six and thus leader of the Kirin Tor. It was around this time that the Isle of Thunder was found to be active. The Kirin Tor Offensive raced with the Sunreaver Onslaught to be the first to claim the magical artifacts and knowledge for their respective faction. The Kirin Tor assist the forces of the Grand Alliance during the Siege of Orgrimmar. Iron Horde Invasion Shortly after Garrosh's trial and disappearance the Blasted Lands was invaded by orcs this time however they were from an alternate timeline. Nethergarde Keep fell to the Iron Horde and many Kirin Tor stationed there lost their lives. Khadgar of the Council of Six led the push back against the Iron Horde and eventually lead the charge through the Dark Portal to Draenor. Khadgar and the heroes destroyed the portal from the other side and spared the citizens of Azeroth from further invasion. Khadgar and the Kirin Tor forces he took with him established a base in Zangarra. It is from there that Khadgar oversees operation on Draenor. Holdings Despite being a city-state the Magocracy of Dalaran does maintain and claim various holdings throughout the worlds. Azeroth *Dalaran *Amber ledge *Violet Stand *Windrunner's Overlook - Silver Covenant *Nethergarde Keep] - Destroyed. Jointly run with the Kingdom of Stormwind *Dalaran Crater - Original home of the city. *Ambermill - Claimed, held by the Kirin Tor *Violet Rise - Kirin Tor Offensive HQ Outland *Kirin'Var Village - Destroyed Draenor *Zangarra - Khadgar's HQ *Everbloom Wilds - Small scattered outposts. Largly overrun. Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Realms of Dalaran